Toplaps and Kisses too
by rubyanjel
Summary: What happens when our dear Rolanda gets a hold of a muggle contraption? What is it called again? A toplap? And guess what things she found out... And how come Severus know how to use one? SSRH goodness! Chap2 is up! R&R please.:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just made the official SSRH fan forum where we can talk all things SevvieRo and more! Check out .com and join now!

This story is a way of promoting the 'ssrh- airborne virus/blackhawk forum'. I hope that you'd stick to this because I'm sure this one would be crazy enough for even our dear Ro. Yes, it involves chapters. But my dear readers, if you think that I do not update my stories, well think again. I'm sure that once I get the hang with my summer class-- I'm in college already, but I'm still 16 and we're required to take infernal summer classes. I'm now taking up General Chemistry and all the topics are to be condensed in just one month's load of study. Arg. Just so it would amuse me, I designed my notebook with the Hogwarts logo and it says: "Advance Potions Class, Professor H. Slughorn. Property of Rolanda Xiomara Hooch". Talk about obsessed.

Disclaimer: Nope, my initials don't have the letters J, K, or R in it. Oh how I wish I own Snape and Hooch… and the other characters as well.

* * *

**Toplaps and kisses too**

**Chapter 1: You owned one, Sev?**

At hogsmeade:

"Ooooh... Sev, Sev! Look at that!" Rolanda points to the thingy that she sees in the Dervish and Banges window.

"No." Severus tried to resist her. He knows when to pay attention and when not to. This time, it seems to be trouble. "No, I will not look at that. Now let's go before it gets dark."

"Now Sev, just look at it! It looks so cool!"

"When will you grow up Ro? Now let's go. I left the cauldron on!"

"Okay, fine. If you will not even give a peek it, then go ahead. I'll meet you back home."

Rolanda entered the store excitedly. She quickly went to check out the contraption displayed.

"Hello madam, may I help you?"

"What is this? It looks so cool!"

"Oh, that is what the muggles call a laptop."

"A laptop?"

"Why, yes madam. And you're the first one to put interest in our wonderful display over here. Since that you are the first, we would love to offer this wonderful muggle invention for just five galleons! Originally, it costs twelve galleons madam."

"Hmmmm…Let me see? So how does this work?"

* * *

"Severus! Come see this! It's a toplap! It's so cool! You could do a lot of stuff in here!"

"Rolanda, what in the world have you got there?"

"I said it's a toplap! Oh, wait." She checked out the receipt she got after buying the machine. "It says here it's a laptop made by Dell. It's so cool! The clerk showed me the basics."

"Let me see that." Severus took the rectangular shaped computer from her. "Oh, this thing."

"So you know what this is?"

"Of course. I had one from Malfoy. But I didn't had any use for it so I gave it to Hagrid."

"But why didn't you just give it to me? And when did he give you the laptop?"

"A few years ago. So, how do you suppose you'd recharge that thing?"

"The clerk gave me this power converter to recharge this once it's out of juice. Could you teach me more on how to use it?" She gave her signature puppy dog eyes, the one that could make Voldemort's heart melt.

"Okay. Fine." He then said in a low voice, "You know that someday, those puppy-dog eyes of yours won't even be bearable."

"Oh, shut it." She pushed the little button on the side of the laptop. "Ooh, pretty colors!"

"Really, your childish amusement fascinates me all the time. It's just starting Ro. Just wait until I show you the internet. Did the clerk gave you some sort modems?"

"You mean these?" She took a wireless broadband thingy from the shopping bag. Severus connected it to the side of the laptop.

"This is a web browser. See this?" He took Rolanda's hand and glided it on the sensitive pad which drove the pointy cursor to "Google Chrome".

Rolanda gave a quick look on Severus. _Really? Why didn't I notice how cute he is whenever he teaches hands-on stuff?_

And things started here…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, did you like the idea of Snape giving Hagrid a laptop? I wonder what he did to the laptop. Maybe he gave it to Fang. Haha.

I know, I know. Snape's a bit out of himself. He's a little OOC. It seems that I don't have the slytherin-ness to be sarcastic. I took a sorting test and I was sorted in Ravenclaw. You know, when I was in grade school when harry potter first showed up, I thought Madam Hooch was the head of Ravenclaw. I always thought she was a Ravenclaw with how she speaks and look like in the movie. I dunno *shrugs*. In some fan fictions, they made her a Gryffindor and she's bff with Minerva. That's cool too.

Oh yeah, Rolanda's laptop is an Onyx Adamo Admire from Dell. If you want to know how it looks like, don't hesitate to give a quick search. :) Snape's previous laptop was a Studio XPS 16. If you could recall from chapter 1, it was given by Lucius.

Disclaimer: Nope, my initials don't have the letters J, K, or R in it. Oh how I wish I own Snape and Hooch… and the other characters as well.

* * *

**Toplaps and Kisses too**

**Chapter 2- I'm not a hundred years old!**

Rolanda was enjoying the feel of Severus' hands on her own as he guided hers to move the cursor on the touchpad. He raised her hands a little to click on the _Google Chrome _icon. He was wondering why her hands feel so heavy so he turned his head to check on Rolanda and then he blushed. He was astounded that she was staring at him—dreamily. _What's wrong with her?_

"Uh, Rolanda, is there something wrong with my face?"

Rolanda was smiling and seems to be daydreaming. _Why doesn't he just smile like that every single day? Oh, I could see the look on Minerva's face in case she sees him grin…_ Her thought was cut off after hearing a noise.

"Wha? Ah, oh…"

"I thought you said you wanted to me to teach you how to use this?"

"Oh. Sorry. Proceed." She gave him a bright smile.

"Okay. So, these little images you see in your desktop are called icons. You double-click them to open them. Each icon is a shortcut for a program or application. For example, this button right here" He moved her hands again to show the desktop workspace area and moved the white-blue cursor, "is Microsoft Word. Muggles use this as a program to encode their works instead of writing on parchments. I'm not sure yet if Albus would accept your lesson plan if you made it here."

"Well, I could always ask him nicely."

"Seriously, you wanted to suggest the use of muggle technology in Hogwarts?"

"Why yes. It's about bloody time you know. But maybe we could start with the staff. You could teach them how to use this contraption."

Severus imagined how it would look like if the staff room was filled with laptops… _Some staff would be busy encoding, some of them wearing headphones, some would be watching movies… Heck, Filius… playing Diner Dash?!_ He laughed to himself as he imagined the Charms professor get addicted in playing computer games.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I could just imagine Filius play Diner Dash."

"Diner Hash?"

"Diner. Dash. I thought you already had your check-up with Poppy? She must've forgotten to check on your ears."

"Haha. Very funny." Rolanda is still focused on the laptop. "So what does this do?" She placed the cursor on the tab that Severus opened earlier.

"It's a web browser. It is an application that allows computers to be connected with each other. That connection is called the world wide web."

"Okay genius. Enough of the techie stuff. Just tell me what it does."

"See this?" He pointed at the address bar. "You enter here the website you want to enter." He opened the site called _Google_.

"Haha. Muggle call things with funny names. If I were to name a website, it would be _hoggywarty_…"

"Focus Rolanda."

"What was it again?"

"This here is _Google_. People visit this site to search for stuff. You could fine anything and everything from here."

"Really? Lemme try." She typed in the search bar _Rolanda Hooch_.

"Woah. Cool! They actually have websites named after me."

"No. They aren't _your_ website. They're just search results. You click one of them to follow the link." He clicked on the first one.

_From http: // harrypotter. wikia. com/ wiki/ Rolanda_Hooch_

_**Madam Rolanda Hooch**__(c. 1900) was a strict but caring__witch__who worked as the Flying__instructor,__Quidditch__referee__and coach at__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__during the__1900s. Born about a hundred years ago, Madam Hooch likely attended the school as a student once and was probably a member of__her House's Quidditch team__some time before her graduation. She learnt to fly on__her own Silver Arrow broomstick__sometime during the__Great War, and returned to Hogwarts for a job at some point, becoming the __Flying __and __Quidditch __teacher __under __Headmaster __Albus Dumbledore._

After reading the contents, Severus was laughing so hard. Rolanda was just a bit stunned.

"What's the meaning of this? Who on earth wrote this?"

"It's seems that someone in the name of J.K. Rowling thought that you're as old as Dumbles."

"No I am not as old as that goat and I am not a hundred years old!"

Severus turned back the browser. Rolanda grabbed the laptop from him and types _Severus Snape._

"Let's see what they thought about you."

_**Professor Severus Snape **__(__January 9__,__1960__–__May 2__,__1998__) was __Potions master__(__1981__–__1996__), __Defense Against the Dark Arts __professor__(__1996–1997 school year__), and __Headmaster__(__1997–1998 school year__) of __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Snape played an important role in the __war __against__Voldemort__, though he did so covertly and at great personal risk._

It was now Rolanda's turn to laugh. And I mean laugh hard!

"What's so funny?"

"They sure *gasp* adore you. *Laughs* Just look at your blasted picture here!"

"At least she got the information right."

She pressed back the web browser and ended up in _ffnet_.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry if it seems so messed up. But don't worry. They're about to find out what we shippers were doing to them in our stories…*winks*


End file.
